minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
MCP
About MCP, or Minecraft Protection Unit is a facility in which houses odd/different creatures or supernatural objects. The MCP building is guarded to a extreme extant. It is also a death house for death row inmates. The MCP was founded around the same time the Alpha update came in. It was never intended to exist, but as time moved on in Minecraft Paranormal objects and beings started to appear. This is why the MCP was made, to protect everyone from these horrors/paranormal things. Although some are not dangerous, they would sure start panic if people knew it was possable for something like that to happen. Each MCP subject is numbered, the First Generation being 1-25, the second Generation being 26 - 50, and the third being 51 - 82, there are also unnumbered subjects, which are extremely different from the other ones. History The MCP facility was founded in Alpha, and owned by Ryan Crate, and was a place to protect people from himself, as Ryan produced endless radioactive waves that would kill people if they where with him for too long. Ryan wanted to find out how to fix himself, and to do so he funded this project to find and capture every paranormal being/thing, which could help research. Ryan had this strange ability to produce waves becuase he fell into the void on a bungie cord, on a dare from friends. When he came up he appeared to be "Corrupted" by the void. He was still the same person, just the radioactivity was dangerous to all around him. Important locations and Architecture The MCP building is very huge. Expanding around the size of a football stadium. Doors cover the whole bulding, but only some are actualy real doors. The corner doors can open only if you have the Emerald Key, which is a MCP subject, but is safe to carry outside of doors. The Corner Welcome Rooms The welcome rooms are in each corner of the building, they are guarded very well and a person will be there to greet you and ask your purpose of being there. The Middle The Middle is a place where all the Corner rooms go to. There are doors that enter into the First, Second, or Third Generation as well as a Inmate room where death row inmates are held captive, to be tested on. The Third Generation Room The third Generation room is important becuase inmates are tested in there the most.. But they NEVER come out. Card Levels See Main Article Card Levels are the levels in which a card may or may not be. The higher the card level, the more places the card can be used to enter. The only people in the MCP facility that do not have a card are the inmates. Danger Scheme See Main Article The Danger Scheme is how the object does damage or harm to somebody, if it does not then it is marked as "Safe" MCP Subjects First Generation - Least Dangerous/Safe 1: Vampire Mirror 2. ??? (Make your own) 3. Redstone Door 4. ??? (Make your own) 5. Arkane 6. ??? (Make your own) 7. Static Radio 8. Static Tv 9. ??? (Make your own) 10. ??? (Make your own) 11. ??? (Make your own) 12. ??? (Make your own) 13. Emerald Key 14. ??? (Make your own) 15. ??? (Make your own) 16. Black Cat 16. ??? (Make your own) 17. ??? (Make your own) 18. ??? (Make your own) 19. ??? (Make your own) 20. ??? (Make your own) 21. ??? (Make your own) 22. ??? (Make your own) 23. ??? (Make your own) 24. ??? (Make your own) 25.??? (Make your own) 'Second Generation '- Dangerous 26. Red Unicycle 27. White Lake 28. ??? (Make your own) 29. ??? (Make your own) 30. ??? (Make your own) 31. ??? (Make your own) 32. ??? (Make your own) 33. ??? (Make your own) 34. ??? (Make your own) 35. ??? (Make your own) 36. ??? (Make your own) 37. ??? (Make your own) 38. ??? (Make your own) 39. ??? (Make your own) 40. ??? (Make your own) 41. ??? (Make your own) 42. ??? (Make your own) 43. ??? (Make your own) 44. ??? (Make your own) 45. ??? (Make your own) 46. ??? (Make your own) 47. ??? (Make your own) 48. ??? (Make your own) 49. ??? (Make your own) 50. The Half Dog 'Third Generation '- Very Dangerous/Unstoppable 51. Ryan Crate 52. ??? (Make your own) 53. ??? (Make your own) 54. ??? (Make your own) 55. ??? (Make your own) 56. ??? (Make your own) 57. ??? (Make your own) 58. ??? (Make your own) 59. ??? (Make your own) 60. ??? (Make your own) 61. ??? (Make your own) 62. Bayne Kage 63. ??? (Make your own) 64. Disc 64 65. ??? (Make your own) 66. ??? (Make your own) 67. ??? (Make your own) 68. ??? (Make your own) 69. ??? (Make your own) 70. ??? (Make your own) 71. ??? (Make your own) 72. ??? (Make your own) 73. ??? (Make your own) 74. ??? (Make your own) 75. ??? (Make your own) 76. ??? (Make your own) 77. ??? (Make your own) 78. ??? (Make your own) 79. ??? (Make your own) 80. ??? (Make your own) 81. ??? (Make your own) 82.Nacho Narwhal Category:Companies Category:Project MCP